


That was Impressive

by BlueMasquerade



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied sexy times, M/M, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMasquerade/pseuds/BlueMasquerade
Summary: Stiles lay back in the nest of pillows on Derek’s bed – and honestly, who would have expected Derek to have a dozen pillows on his bed? – with his arms over his head, trying to catch his breath.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954636
Kudos: 106





	That was Impressive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober 2020.
> 
> Prompt #6: "that was impressive"
> 
> The prompts are from https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/prompts20.

Stiles lay back in the nest of pillows on Derek’s bed – and honestly, who would have expected Derek to have a dozen pillows on his bed? – with his arms over his head, trying to catch his breath. The room felt all spinny and warm, glowy. Maybe it wasn’t the room. Maybe it was just him, feeling all bubbly and overwhelmed.

He blinked a couple of times, his vision coming into focus. Turning his head slightly, he looked at Derek, lying beside him.

“Wow. That was impressive.”

Derek smirked in response, but he wasn’t fooling Stiles. His eyes were warm and held a soft expression, and that smirk was clearly forced. The eyebrows told an entirely different story, one that spoke more of the same happiness and wonderment sparking through Stiles.

Stiles poked him in the side. “Smugwolf.”

Derek laughed. “You like it.”

“Right now? Yes. Yes, I do. Who knew? I mean, I suspected. Fantasized might be the better term. But yeah. I like it. I like you being all smug, with that reason behind it.” He flipped over to cover Derek’s body with his own. “Only one tiny little reservation here.”

Derek’s gaze narrowed. “And what’s that?”

“I’m not certain you can repeat it.”

Derek growled, rolled him over to pin him to the mattress, and demonstrated that yes, yes indeed.

He could definitely repeat it.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short, but I kind of like it.


End file.
